Fresh Liver
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Ichiro comes down with a bad cold, which prompts Inuyasha to go out on a search for a cure. Read and review, and no flames or hate, please!


Inuyasha:

Fresh Liver

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Ichiro, Yamako, Sanka, and Tsukihime © Me

* * *

Summary- Ichiro comes down with a bad cold, which prompts Inuyasha to go out on a search for a cure.

* * *

Spring was here, once again. The air was filled with the scent of cherry blossoms falling from the branches and the sound of birds chirping and whistling. The rains from last night had brought with it greenery and clean water to drink.

Unfortunately, not everyone was out enjoying the beautiful weather.

"Ichiro! Come on, son, wake up!"

Inuyasha stared up at the upper floor of the house where his son's bedroom was. Kagome was already making breakfast: some fluffy tamagoyaki with some salmon and steamed rice, but Ichiro had yet to come down, and Inuyasha had already called him, twice.

"Ichi!" Inuyasha called. "Come on, buddy! Breakfast is ready! Aren't you hungry?"

Still no answer, which caused Inuyasha to sigh before he began to head up the stairs to the first door on his left, which he slid open to find his firstborn son, lying on his futon. The first thing that caught Inuyasha's attention was the sound of his son's raspy breathing, and he could smell a bit of perspiration, too.

"Ichi?" Inuyasha asked as he approached his son in concern. "Ichi, come on. It's almost mid-morning, y'know. It's time to get up!"

"Ugh..." Ichiro groaned as he sat up, revealing a face that was flushed a deep red, droopy ears, and a dribble of snot hanging from his nose. "Do I have to, Dad?"

"Oh, pal," Inuyasha said, worriedly. "You don't look so good."

"I don't..." Ichiro started before he sniffed up the snot as much as he could, "...feel so good." He then sneezed before coughing harshly, covering his mouth with his sleeves.

"Oh, boy," Inuyasha muttered before he heard footsteps, causing him to glance back to see Kagome, who was holding Sanka in her arms while little 1-year-old Yamako clung to her hakama, sucking on his fingers.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Kagome asked.

"Ichi's sick," Inuyasha replied, causing his wife to gasp before she went to her eldest son's side, being careful not to drag Yamako and handing Sanka to Inuyasha before she placed her hand on Ichiro's forehead. No sooner did she do so, however, that she immediately pulled it back.

"Ichi, you're burning up!" Kagome exclaimed while Ichiro sniffled again. "Let me look at your throat." She then gently pulled her son's mouth open, then she sighed as she saw it looking red and a bit swollen, too. "Just as I thought. You've got a cold, Mister."

"I do?" Ichiro asked before he coughed.

"That's what you get for playing out in the rain, last night," Kagome chided before she eased Ichiro back down on the futon. "I don't think you'll be getting out of bed, today."

"What?!" Ichiro questioned as he sat up. "But Mom, I'm supposed to go play with Tsukihime and Roku in the mud puddles!"

"Well, I guess you're missing out," said Kagome as she gently pushed the 7-year-old back on the bed. "You're not moving from this spot, young man."

"Dad~!" Ichiro whined.

"You heard your mother," Inuyasha replied, causing the quarter-demon to groan.

"This is so dumb," he muttered before he coughed.

"Ichi..." Yamako babbled as he tried to reach out to his older brother, but his mother soon scooped him up into her arms.

"Ah-ah!" Kagome exclaimed. "Sorry, Yama. The last thing I need is for you and San to get sick, too. Now come on, let's leave your brother to rest." On that, she turned and walked out with Inuyasha, who was still holding Sanka, thus leaving Ichiro alone in his room before he flops on his bed, groaning in exasperation.

"This stinks," he bemoaned. "And I can't even smell anything, right now!"

Downstairs, Kagome sighed as she sat down on the floor with Yamako while Inuyasha put Sanka in her basket.

"Poor Ichiro," said Kagome as she filled up a basin with some cool water and reached for a cloth. "I can tell you, first-hand that colds aren't fun to deal with."

"Especially when you're part-demon, too," said Inuyasha. "When I had a cold, my nose got so stuffed up, I thought my whole skull was filled with snot. I couldn't smell a thing and I had a headache, too."

"...Didn't you say your mother used to make you some kind of remedy when you got sick?" asked Kagome, causing her husband's ears to prick up and twitch a bit. He then knitted his eyebrows and made a slight humming sound as he crossed his arms, then looked to the door.

"Uh...Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, wondering what her husband might have been thinking.

"Kagome, you think you can watch the kids while I'm gone?" asked Inuyasha.

"Wait, what?!" Kagome asked. "Now where are you going?!"

"I won't be gone too long," said Inuyasha as he opened the door, only to find Rin standing on the porch, holding a basket of fruits. "Oh! Rin!"

"Hi, Inuyasha," said Rin. "I brought you these-"

"Perfect timing," Inuyasha said. "You think you can stay here with Kagome and help her mind the kids?"

"W-wait, what?" asked Rin. "Well, actually, I-"

"Thanks!" Inuyasha said before he bounded off, disappearing over the trees.

"Uh...okay," Rin said before she entered the house. "Hi, Kagome."

"Oh, Rin! Hi!" Kagome greeted as she prepared to carry the water basin upstairs while Yamako was still clinging to her pants. "And Yama, don't tug on Mommy's pants, please."

"Mommy..." Yamako cooed.

"What's going on?" asked Rin.

"Oh, Ichiro has a cold from playing in the rain, last night," said Kagome.

"Oh, that's too bad," said Rin as she put the basket of fruit down and took Sanka into her arms. "But...where's Inuyasha going?"

"Search me," Kagome replied as she picked Yamako up while heading up the stairs. "I don't know what he's thinking, half the time."

"Well, do you need any help?" asked Rin.

"Oh, no, don't trouble yourself!" Kagome replied as she disappeared up the steps. "Besides, I don't want you to get sick, either!"

"Well, I could stay just a little while!" Rin called.

"If you want to!" Kagome called back as she entered Ichiro's room, putting Yamako down as she did. "Sorry, Yama. Mommy has to put you down for a bit." Soon, she approached Ichiro, who coughed as he looked up his mother as she took the cloth out of the basin, wrung it out of any excess water, then gently placed the cloth on his forehead.

"Thanks, Mom," said Ichiro.

"Of course, honey," said Kagome. "Now I wonder where your father went off to."

XXX

 **SPLASH!** Inuyasha grunted as he pulled out some large fish from the river, then slung them over his shoulder...while behind him was the corpse of a giant centipede with multiple eyes and a large gash in its neck.

"Phew!" Inuyasha sighed. "Well, got these. Now...where else?"

"Hi ya, Mr. Mutt!"

Inuyasha tensed up a bit before he glanced over his shoulder to see none other than Koga and Ayame's 7-year-old daughter, Tsukihime, who was sitting on a boulder with that usual impish smile on her face.

"Tsukihime?" Inuyasha asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to go and see Ichi and Roku at your village," said Tsukihime. "There are some fresh mud puddles from the rain, last night, and I was wondering if they wanted to come and splash in 'em, but on my way here, I heard all the noise coming from here, so I came to check it out, and I found you!"

"Well, sorry Tsuki, but I'm afraid Ichi's not gonna be doing any splashing in the mud, today," said Inuyasha. "He's got a cold."

"What?!" Tsukihime questioned. "Oh, no, is he okay?!"

"Relax, Tsuki," said Inuyasha. "It's not like he's dying. In fact, that's the reason I'm out here. I'm gathering ingredients I need for a medicine that'll help him feel better."

"A medicine, huh?" asked Tsukihime. "Hmm...hey, Mr. Mutt? Can I help you get 'em?"

"You wanna help?" Inuyasha asked. "...Actually, maybe you could help me after all. I want you to go to the forest and catch some wild birds for me."

"Sure!" said Tsukihime. "Anything for Ichi!" With that, she bounded off into the forest to flush out some wild game.

XXX

Ichiro sighed as he soaked in the lukewarm bath water while Kagome held him, pouring the water over his hair and back while she smiled at him, softly. He still sneezed and coughed, but at least it helped his fever, a little. He still wished he could go out and play, though.

"Okay, Ichi, time to get out," said Kagome.

"Already?" asked Ichiro. "But it felt so nice."

"You can't stay in there, forever," said Kagome as she began to pick Ichiro out of the tub. "Your skin will get all pruney."

"Aww...okay," Ichiro pouted as his mother put him down on the floor and began to dry him off with a towel. That's when Rin walked in.

"Kagome, I put Sanka and Yamako down for their nap," said Rin.

"Thanks, Rin," said Kagome. "By the way, how's Sesshomaru been?"

"Well...I wouldn't know," said Rin. "The last time he was here, it was a few weeks after Sanka was born...but...he didn't say anything."

"He didn't?" Kagome asked. "That's unusual."

"...Kagome?" asked Rin. "You don't think that Lord Sesshomaru's starting to get tired of me...do you?"

A pause...but then Kagome smiled.

"I don't think so, Rin," she answered. "I think maybe he's processing how much you've grown and everything...in his own way."

"...I guess I have changed in the last 7 years," said Rin as she looked to the window while holding her arm. "I socialize more with people, now...and I've grown so comfortable here." She then frowned. "But...still...I'm afraid there's gonna be a time where he'll decide he doesn't want to see me, anymore."

"Oh, Rin..." Kagome said, concerned, while Ichiro sniffled a bit, more so from his cold than anything else.

Just then, they heard the front door opening, followed by footsteps.

"Kagome? You here?"

"Shh~!" Kagome shushed as she came out into the living room, where she found Inuyasha and Tsukihime, the former carrying a rather large basket on his back, filled with all sorts of things, like plants, roots, a boar, the fish he caught in the lake, and other things.

"Oh, hey, Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Hi, Mrs. Higurashi!" said Tsukihime.

"First off, be quiet because Yama and San are taking their nap," said Kagome, "and second, what are you and Tsukihime doing here with all of that stuff?"

"It's medicine for Ichi!" exclaimed Tsukihime.

"Huh?" Kagome muttered.

"Remember when I made you that potion?" Inuyasha asked. "You know, when you got a cold?"

"...Oh!" Kagome realized. "I remember, now! You're gonna do the same for Ichi?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded.

"But...wait," said Kagome. "Why do you need a boar, some fish, some wild birds, and other things?"

"...Uh...well," Inuyasha muttered before he put the basket down and then whispered in his wife's ear...which caused her face to go pale.

"You put WHAT in the potion?!" she asked.

"Mom? Dad?"

Kagome turned to see Ichiro coming out, now fully dressed but still looking a bit out of sorts.

"What are you guys talking about in here?" he asked before he noticed Tsukihime. "Oh! Hey, Tsukihime."

"Hi, Ichiro!" said Tsukihime. "Your Dad says you're sick, so I came with him to help you feel better!"

"Really?" asked Ichiro before he coughed a bit. "Thanks..."

"Rin, can you take Ichiro to bed?" asked Kagome.

"I'll be up there with the medicine, soon," said Inuyasha.

"Of course," said Rin as she ushered Ichiro upstairs. "Come on, Ichiro. Back to bed."

"Okay," said Ichiro as he went back to his room while Inuyasha gathered the necessary ingredients needed for the medicine while Tsukihime watched: some medicinal herbs and roots, plus some boar liver, bird liver, and fish liver.

"Ugh..." Kagome grimaced. "I can't believe I drank something so gross."

"You call it 'gross'," said Tsukihime, "but I call it an afternoon snack! I just love boar liver!"

"...Well, that's...something new I learned about you, Tsukihime," said Inuyasha, sounding mildly disturbed, "but...whatever." He then looked at the ingredients for his brew. "Now then..."

XXX

Ichiro sneezed and coughed as he lied in his futon while Rin tucked him under the covers.

"There you go," said Rin as she put the damp cloth on Ichiro's forehead, again. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," said Ichiro before he covered his mouth to cough again. At that moment, Inuyasha came walking in, holding a cup with some kind of broth inside it while Kagome and Tsukihime peeked their heads inside.

"Dad?" Ichiro asked, confused.

"Hey, pal," Inuyasha greeted his son as he handed the strange concoction to his son. "Got somethin' for ya."

Ichiro sniffled before he took the cup in his hands.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's medicine that your Grandma Izayoi used to make for me when I was sick," said Inuyasha. "Go ahead, drink it."

"Grandma Izayoi used to make this?" asked Ichiro.

"Ugh..." Rin groaned as she covered her nose. "It sure does smell. I bet it tastes bad, too."

"I said the same thing, believe me," said Kagome.

"Well, I can't smell or taste anything, right now," said Ichiro. "Well...bottoms up, I guess." On that, he began to drink the medicine.

"There you go," Inuyasha said as he rubbed his son's back. "Drink every last drop, okay?"

"Mm-hmm..." Ichiro nodded as he kept drinking.

"Lucky..." Tsukihime pouted. "I wish I had some of that."

It wasn't too long before Ichiro had finally finished off the last of the medicine, then sighed as he looked up at his father, who smiled at him, tenderly.

"Thanks, Dad," Ichiro said. "I'm starting to feel a bit better, already."

"There you go," said Inuyasha. "Now why don't you lie down and go to sleep, okay?"

"Okay..." Ichiro said before he gave a yawn and laid his head down on the pillow while Inuyasha gently patted his legs, twice. "What's that for?"

"It's something my Mother did for me when I was sick and had trouble sleeping," said Inuyasha. "Now go to sleep, okay?"

Ichiro yawned again before he closed his eyes and fell fast asleep. Inuyasha turned to his wife, Rin, and Tsukihime before he silently put his finger to his lips, causing them to nod before they all quietly walked out. The half-demon turned to his son before he smiled and softly closed the door, leaving Ichiro to sleep for the rest of the day.

XXX

The following morning as the sun's ray shined softly through the windows, Inuyasha slept quietly with his arms around Kagome while Yamako and Sanka slumbered in a smaller futon nearby, together. Rin had gone home last night, but Tsukihime decided to spend the night in one of the guest rooms. Thankfully, she had instructed Ginta and Hakkaku, who had come to pick her up yesterday, to tell her parents so that they wouldn't worry.

At that moment, the door opened slightly to reveal Ichiro, whose face was no longer flushed with fever and his nose was no longer runny. He giggled as he crept toward his parents before he jumped onto his father, causing him to gasp as he sat up in surprise, but then he smiled when he saw his son's smiling face.

"Hey, Ichi!" Inuyasha exclaimed, which caused Kagome to awaken. "You look much better!"

"I feel much better, too!" Ichiro added while Kagome chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning, sweetheart," said Kagome.

"I bet that medicine really did the trick, didn't it?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, it did!" Ichiro replied. "Thanks, Dad!"

"No problem," said Inuyasha. "Tsukihime should be awake by now. Why don't you go play with her until breakfast is ready?"

"Okay!" Ichiro said as he ran out the door, and sure enough, there was his best friend, who happily greeted him with open arms as they embraced, then they headed outside to the front yard to frolic. As they did, Inuyasha and Kagome watched while the former held Yamako and the latter held Sanka.

"...You think we should tell him that you made it with fresh liver?" asked Kagome.

"We'll tell him when he's older," said Inuyasha.

 **THE END**

* * *

Okay, this is DEFINITELY the last Inuyasha story for now. Tomorrow, I'm getting back into One Piece stuff, no questions asked!

Review, please!


End file.
